Lily Pad
The Lily Pad is an aquatic plant that lets you plant non-aquatic plants in the Pool. It is based on the leaves of Nymphaeaceae, a flowering aquatic plant, better known as the Water Lily. Usage The Lily Pad is essential for any backyard level, especially before obtaining plants that can attack zombies in multiple rows. Without it, the player cannot plant non-aquatic plants on his/her pool lanes and this will make the level difficult. Place Lily Pads on any water space you wish to plant a regular plant. Note that Potato Mines, Spikeweed and Spikerock can't be planted on top of a Lily Pad, and nor can other aquatic plants, like the Tangle Kelp and Sea-shroom. Cattails are the only aquatic plant that can be planted on top of it, because the Cattail is the upgrade of the Lily Pad. Lily Pad can't be planted in non-aquatic places. Suburban Almanac Entry Lily Pad Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Special: non-aquatic plants can be planted on top of it Must be planted in water Lily Pad never complains. Lily Pad never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad keeps it all inside. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Strategy Wait until you've gotten your sun production started before placing Lily Pads, as aquatic zombies always take a little time to get started. When you do begin placing them, try to plan ahead for what you'll need. Don't put empty Lily Pads at the far right unless you absolutely need the extra time that Zombies will take chomping on them. They should be used to slow Zombies down, and as cheap and fast as they are, this might just save you in an emergency. Remember that Dolphin Rider Zombies will jump off their dolphins after leaping over a single Lily Pad, so use this to slow them down, but plant the Lily Pad in the second column as the zombie jumps over the first square of the pool. Practically anything can be planted on Lily Pads, so if you actually run out of good strategies in a Pool game, just use the normal strategies you would use in the front yard, except with Lily Pads below it. For example, you can still plant Torchwoods on Lily Pads. Simply remember the plants that can't be planted on Lily Pads. When you're have $10,000, you should buy the Cattail, as this is an aquatic plant that upgrades the Lily Pad. When there are snorkel zombies, putting a Wall-nut on a lilypad should stop them. Trivia *Lily Pads take slightly longer time to be completely eaten by the zombies, as does the Flower Pot. *You can notice a V-shaped cut on the Lily Pad. *In Zen Garden, Lily Pad won't ask for water. Because it's an Aquatic Plant, which does not need watering. *If you take a really good look at the Lily Pad, you will see two very small eyes. *If you can notice, the Lily Pad has small, black pupils. **It is one of the three plants with yellow eyes, the other two being the Torchwood and the Grave Buster. *If you plant on a Lily Pad, a splashing sound can be heard along with a small visible splash. *The Lily Pad is the only Aquatic Plant that can't damage or kill zombies. *The Lily Pad is the only plant that does not move on its own, although it move up and down due to the rippling of the water. *When you try to plant it in the ground the game says, "Lily Pads can only be planted on water". *Lily Pad is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Blover. *The Lily Pad doesn't sink if a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin are placed on it. *Lily Pad can be upgraded to Cattails. **It is also the only upgradable aquatic plant. *The Lily Pad is one of the two only plants that allow plants to be planted on them. The other one is the Flower Pot. **You can use the Lily Pad to slow down divers, if you dont want them eating your attacking plants, and if you have good defence, you can kill it even before it eats the Lily Pad. *The Lily Pad's upgrade is really a new plant than a simple Lily Pad upgrade. As no plant can be planted on a Cattail. However, a Pumpkin can be placed around it rather than on it. *It is strange that the Cattail is a female, and the Lily Pad is a male. It is obvious, despite the Cattail being an upgrade, that they are different plants altogether. Or perhaps, the Cattail can only be planted on the Lily Pad. *In the DS version it's immobile. *If you look closely, it seems sad. *The Lily Pad somewhat looks like a frog, due to its green color and the positioning of their eyes. *The Lily Pad, Sea-shroom, and Tangle Kelp are the only Aquatic Plants that cannot be planted on a ground or a Flower Pot. *The Lily Pad, the Spikeweed, the Plantern, Lobbed-shot plants, Spikerock and the Gold Magnet are the only non-mushroom plants that don't have a mouth. *Flower Pots cannot be planted on Lily Pads, not because the Flower Pot is too heavy, since Lily Pads can stand Tall-nuts, which is much heavier than Flower Pots. **This is due to the fact that the producers don't want players to plant Potato Mines on the Lily Pad. The Potato Mine is plantable on the Flower Pot, but not on the Lily Pad, so the producers might think that players will use a Flower Pot to plant Potato Mine in, then use it to plant on a Lily Pad. This is, however, not allowed in this game. ]] **Lily Pads are solid and are not ground so how would a plant grow on it w ithout the roots? *Real plants can't be planted on a Lily Pad. Water Lily doesn't count because its the same as Lily Pads. See Also *Flower Pot *Sea-shroom *Tangle Kelp *Cattail *Plants *Imitater Category:Plants Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Neutral Plants Category:Supporting Plants Category:Important Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Plants in Badges